Satellite's Crimson Savior
by The Crimson Turbo Duelist
Summary: One night, a baby is left outside an old abandoned subway in the city of Satellite. Who is this baby? Who left him there? And what will his future behold?
1. Meeting my new family

Satellite's Crimson Savior

By

The Crimson Turbo Duelist

Chapter 1: Meeting my new family

One night, in Satellite's only hospital…

"Push!" exclaimed the doctor.

"AHHHHHH!….Huff…huff," screamed a woman.

"Waa.. WAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the newly born baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," said the doctor.

"What'll we do?" asked the mother to the father.

"Don't worry. I know of someplace where we can set him down," he said.

Now at this time, you could actually set a newborn baby out on the streets in Satellite. So, the couple went over to the old abandoned subway during the night.

"We'll set him here," said the father.

They set the baby down along with a note.

This is what it said: "Please take care of our baby, we do not make enough money to support him. His name is Max. Please do what we couldn't, and take care of our baby."

`The next day, a boy comes out of the subway and stops at the entrance.

"Fwaaaaah! Good morning, Satellite!" exclaimed the boy.

All of a sudden, he hears crying! He looks down to see, much to his surprise, a baby boy!

"Oh my gosh! YUSEI! YUSEI FUDO, COME HERE, QUICK!" he yells.

A tall guy with black hair and gold highlights comes running out of the subway.

"What's the matter, Rally?" asks Yusei.

Rally says, "Look! It's a boy!"

Yusei's eyes widen as he sees Rally holding a baby boy.

"What should we do?" Rally asks.

"What else can we do?" says Yusei.

It was just then that Yusei noticed the note along with the baby. He then starts to read the note and is stunned at what it says.

"I know this is out of the blue, but does anybody here know how to take care of a baby?" asked Yusei to Rally.

End of chapter.


	2. Max, meet Crimson Lightning!

Satellite's Crimson Savior

Chapter 2: "Max, meet Crimson Lightning!"

Sixteen years have passed since the day Yusei and the gang brought me into their lives. I even call Yusei "dad" at times. I learned to duel like a pro, now, and thanks to that, we've gotten out of some sticky situations with rival duel gangs.

One morning, bright and early…..

Max….. MAX!

I roll out of bed, crashing onto the hard floor below.

"Owwwww,"

I look up and see Yusei, standing before me with the funniest Cheshire grin on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Yusei jokingly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I jokingly say back.

"Come on. There's something I want you to see," says Yusei.

We both go over to the old highway on Yusei's duel runner, and when we got there, Rally was there, ready and waiting for us.

"Close your eyes, Max," says Yusei.

I do as I'm told and close my eyes.

"Ready?" asks Yusei as he stands by something big.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say.

Whoosh! He pulls off the tarp to reveal… a DUEL RUNNER!

"Open your eyes," says Yusei.

When I do, I can't believe my eyes. There, standing before me, was a crimson red and gold duel runner that looked almost like Yusei's duel runner, but this one, had a large lightning bolt painted on the side.

"Max, meet Crimson Lightning! Pretty good name, huh?" says Yusei.

"Dad, it's beautiful, but, whose is it?" I ask.

"Yours." answered Yusei.

"What! You've got to be pulling my leg!" I say.

"Nope, it's truly yours." says Yusei again.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"It's still a prototype, so it's not ready for a turbo duel quite yet, but you can still ride it," said Yusei.

"All of us pitched in!" exclaimed Rally.

"That's for sure!" exclaimed Crow, walking up with Jack and Kalin.

"You won't believe what we went through to make this for you," said Jack.

"You can say that again," said Kalin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a riding suit," said Jack as he hands me a crimson riding suit and a helmet.

"Well, shall we go for a ride?" asked Yusei.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We all got on our duel runners and took a ride on the old highway. I loved the feel of my new duel runner as I went around the many obstacles on the highway. When we got done, Kalin had something to say, so we went back to the hideout.

"Alright everyone, listen up! In order to have control of Satellite, we need to gain some more territory," said Kalin.

I ask sarcastically, "And just how do we do that?"

Kalin answered, "We go take it from the other gangs."

"What! Are you kidding me! Do you know how tough some of those gangs are!" I say, almost yelling.

Yusei put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's right. If we want to unite all of Satellite, we have to strike when they least expect it," said Yusei.

Kalin said, "And the best time to strike would be tomorrow, against team Black 'n Blue!"

I say, "Let's do it."

End of chapter.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I've posted a picture of Max's duel runner on just in case you wanted to see. I also posted Max's rival's duel runner on there, too! Go check it out!_


End file.
